


Intervention

by Yami_Kada7



Series: Link Up [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Day 8, Fem!Yusaku, Other Characters Briefly Mentioned - Freeform, The hot dog gang get told off, VRAINS Week 2018, What if the protagonist was a girl?, Yusaku is pissed, do not anger Yusaku, what if...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yami_Kada7/pseuds/Yami_Kada7
Summary: Kusanagi and Takeru can be over protective and it annoys Yusaku to no end.An intervention is necessary.It might be a bit overboard, but it's the fastest way.





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so late! I had a college thing that lasted two whole days and I haven't had time to work on the prompts at all! Please take this short thing as an apology from me!

They were doing it again. They thought that she wouldn’t notice, but honestly, they were so obvious that even Shima would have been able to tell that there was something amiss. It was utterly pointless as well, given that she was perfectly capable of defending herself.

Kusanagi-san had started it off small. Offering to drive her home after a late night erasing evidence, sitting her down to eat something after long dives in Link Vrains, small things that she would appreciate if he didn’t do them every single day.

Takeru was a lot more vocal. Despite joining the team because he admired her so much, he kept trying to intercept the most dangerous parts of the missions for himself. Like heck, she was the better duelist, her bodyguard wannabe would have to just suck it up. The fact that her avatar was male and his clinginess looked like something it definitely was not in the virtual world went right over his head, the over enthusiastic idiot.

She was just frustrated, she supposed, that they felt like they had to keep her safe. 

She was supposed to be Kusanagi-san’s sword.

She was supposed to be Takeru’s shield.

How could she help them if they kept pushing her help away?

* * *

An intervention might seem a little extreme to some people, but given the blank faces staring back at her, it had been the right call.

“Yusaku, you said that there was something you wanted to tell us?” Kusanagi-san coaxed her, waving his hand between himself and Takeru, who were seated in the chairs in the truck.

“Yes, there is,” She leaned further against the doors, creating a sealed environment that the two of them couldn’t escape from, “You two are doing it again.”

When she did not elaborate further, the two guys glanced between each other. “Doing what?” Takeru ventured, putting himself on the chopping block. 

She stood up fully and levelled them with one of her more disappointed glares. “You’re both being overprotective again, even though I’ve talked to you both about it on numerous occasions.” 

There was silence for a beat, the only movement Takeru blinking and Kusanagi-san’s eyebrows scrunching together. Then Kusanagi-san’s face cleared, and he let out a hum.

Takeru swivelled his head to look at him, then back to her. “What? We were?” Might as well yell at the idiot first.

“Yes, Takeru, you have been.” She started out deceptively calm. Kusanagi-san leaned back in his seat, knowing her well enough to know what was coming. Takeru did not. “Each and every mission we have gone on for the past week, you have insisted on taking on the strongest opponent, regardless of the fact that that is my job, and you are supposed to leave such dangerous parts of the mission to me!” Yusaku was aware that she had started yelling somewhere in there, but she had had it with Takeru’s reckless behavior.

“You aren’t used to this type of thing yet, so you need to just let me handle it when things come down to a major fight! Sooner or later, you are going to get yourself hurt or worse and I won’t be able to do anything about it because you are just too stubborn to let me!” He looked thoroughly stupefied, so on to the other idiot.

Yusaku rounded on Kusanagi-san. “Kusanagi-san, I really appreciate when you drive me home at two in the morning, or give me something to eat after several hours in Link Vrains, but ten at night is not two in the morning, and half an hour of dueling doesn’t require a four-course meal. I am aware that I don’t live in the best area, but the ruffians there know not to mess with me by this point. You don’t have to worry about me so much.” She tried to keep her voice level, but from his expression the message had been heard loud and clear regardless. 

Takeru decided to speak up again. “I’m sorry, Yusaku, I didn’t even realize that I was doing something so reckless. It won’t happen again.”

Even though he sounded like he meant it, there was still more to cover with him. “It had better not, unless you have an excellent reason for it. However, there is one more issue with your behavior.”

She stepped forward, so that she was looming over the boy. “You are far too clingy, people are starting to get ideas about the two of us. And while I really don’t care what they say, they could draw conclusions through your behavior about how we know each other which could endanger the both of us. Rumors like that could also be used to throw you off of your game in what would normally be an easy duel. Shape up, or stay behind in the truck. Your choice.”

That seemed to throw Takeru even more than the first thing she had talked to him about. Yusaku stepped back, giving him room to breathe as she swung open the doors of the truck, hopping down to the plaza stones.

As she walked away, she listened to the silence that reigned over the truck. If she had to talk to them about this sort of behavior again, they would be finding out why the ruffians in her neighborhood had decided to let her be.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of my late entry! I have no idea how to write Takeru, so I could really use the feedback!


End file.
